I Loved Her First
by DioLink
Summary: A song fic to Heartland's "I Loved Her First."
1. Disclaimer

I do not own Supernatural or any of their characters.

I do not own Heartland or these lyrics.

Read and relax.

I would like to remind readers that negative comments are not welcome (negative as in just saying rude things to be mean).

I decided to make this story after my sister's wedding. I was originally thinking Sam but it just seems so much more like Dean. If you heard the song you might now what I'm taking about. If not then….ah well. This doesn't really follow along with the storyline. It's kind of a story following what would have happened if Sam and Dean didn't get into hunting and lived normal lives.

In this story Dean is at his daughter's wedding. It's a song fic to "I Loved Her First" by Heartland.

Enjoy!


	2. Story

The hall was decorated perfectly for his little girl's special day. The lights strung up with the satin hanging from the roof. White cloths and candles lit up every single table. Small silver thank you bells sat at each plate. Dean couldn't have imagined a better decorated hall for his down to earth girl. He couldn't believe the day was here. Just months ago they were screaming at each other over this and that and what was happening when. It was finally here. The big day had finally arrived. All the headaches and the screaming. All the freak outs and the tears. It was worth it to see her marry the man who made her smile more then Dean did. When he had lead her up the aisle he almost couldn't let her go. Couldn't let her be with this man. Would he take care of her like Dean did? Would he treat her like gold like Dean did? Maybe he could just lock her up until she was 40. But when she walked to meet her husband at the altar Dean couldn't have imagine a better looking couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Dean turned to look at the doors his daughter and son in law were standing at. "Mrs. and Mr. Atchens dancing for the first time as husband and wife." That was the cue. The music began to play. Dean watched closely as his daughter put her arms around Adam. She looked so happy.

"They look good." Sam mumbled as he came to stand next to Dean.

"They do." Dean agreed. "God, look at her. She's so happy. I'm so proud of her." Dean let out a soft sigh. _'I loved her first, though.'_

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

"When she was little. She would always tell me I was her number one dad." Dean looked to Sam. His face sticken with a proud smile. "That I was the bestest daddy she could ever have."

XxXxXx

It couldn't have been more then a quarter past midnight when Dean's bedroom door creaked open. Tiny footsteps came running to the side of the bed where Lyndsey climbed in. Her arms were clutched tightly to the bear given to her by her Uncle Sammy. "Daddy..." Lyndsey mumbled as she slipped under the covers to snuggle next to Dean. "Daddy." Reaching out Lyndsey poked Dean in the nose. Slowly Dean opened one eye then the other.

"Mm...Lyndsey?" He groaned as he rubbed his eye. Sitting up he pushed the blanket off until he could see her. "What's wrong?"

"There are monsters in my room." Lyndsey clutched her bear tightly. "Can I sleep with you?"

Dean smirked. "Monsters huh?" Dean leaned forward. "You know how to get rid of them right?" Lyndsey shook her head. "You don't? Well then I'll have to show you." Grabbing the covers he pulled them over both of them. "First you protect yourself. Monsters can't get you if you're under the covers." With covers still over them Dean put lyndsey on the floor before following behind her. With her close in front he kept the blanket over their heads. "Alright. Now that we're protected we have some monsters to slay. Do you have your slaying fingers?" Dean pointed his index finger out. Lyndsey followed. "Alright. Ready?" Opening the top of the blanket Dean stuck just his face out. Lyndsey doing the same. "You see anything?"

"No."

"I think the coast is clear. Alright private. Let's move out." Slowly the two shuffled their way back to Lyndsey's room.

"Daddy! There's one! In the closet."

"Really? I think I can see him. Shall we go defeat him?"

"No! He'll eat you." Lyndsey retreated back into the blanket. "Daddy I'm scared." She cried as she threw her arms around Dean's leg.

Pulling the blanket over his head Dean looked down to Lyndsey. "I know kiddo but there's nothing to be scared of. You have me to protect you, always. Now...should we get rid of this monster?" Slowly lyndsey nodded her head and undid her arms from around Dean's leg. "Alright..." Dean stuck his face back out. "Uh oh."

"What!?"

"I think it's a big one." Lyndsey screamed. "Shh. It's okay Lyndsey. Remember. It can't come under the blanket." Picking her up Dean set her on her bed. "I'm going in." Dean dumped the blanket all on Lyndsey. "You stay here." Dean kissed her forehead. Turning to the closet he slowly creeped forward. With blanket wrapped tightly around her Lyndsey watched through a hole in the top of the blanket as Dean creeped closer and closer to the closet. "Alright monster!" Dean bellowed. "It's time for you to leave Lyndsey's closet!" Reaching in Dean began to wrestle with the clothes hanging up. "Augh! Oh no! Lyndsey! Help! Use the monster slaying finger and turn on the light. He's got me!"

"Daddy!!" Leaping from the bed Lyndsey bolted to the wall and turned on the light. Looking over to her dad she giggled to find Dean wrapped up in her clothes. "Daddy." She ran over to him and jumped on his stomach.

"Oh, Lyndsey. Thank God. The monster had me. You're very brave for turning on the light like that and scaring him away." Sitting up Dean held Lyndsey in his lap. "But now that we've vanquished the monster he shouldn't be coming back." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Do you think you can sleep in your bed now?" With a big nod Lyndsey jumped from Dean's lap.

"I'm strong just like you Daddy! No monster could ever beat me."

"That's my girl!!" Standing up Dean dropped Lyndsey's clothes to the floor. "Alright. Now...bed time?" Lyndsey nodded and climbed into bed. Slipping under her big blue covers she pulled the comforter to her chin. Coming to her side Dean tucked her in.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Lyndsey."

"You're the best number one daddy ever. I love you." Lyndsey yawned before snuggling into her pillow.

Brushing her hair from her face Dean smiled. "I loved you first."

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
__Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

'The day she was born. It was the best damn day of my life.'

XxXxXx

Dean's day had started out horrible. From the moment he got out of bed he knew it was bad when he stubbed his big toe and took a cold shower. On the way to work he had ended up hitting every red light possible on and walked in fifteen minutes late. His first customer of the day must have invented bitching. No matter what Dean told her she was constantly blaming him for dings and marks on her car which he was then forced to fix free of charge. Lunch time rolled around and he was lucky to get two bites of his sandwhich before he dropped everything on the dirty floor. Hungry, cold, frustrated and sore Dean wasn't in for anymore bad news when he was called into the office.

Pushing open the door Dean looked to his boss sitting at his desk. "Yeah?"

His boss handed Dean the phone with a smile on his face. "It's Carmen."

Dean's heart skipped a beat. Was something wrong with her or the baby? Snatching up the phone he pressed it to his ear. "Carmen?" Dean listened to her on the other end. Out of breath, in pain but sounding happy at the same time. She was having the baby! Dropping the phone Dean grabbed his coat before bolting out the door and to the Impala parked across the street. The adrenaline rush was so intense Dean was sure his heart would explode. He felt sick and excited. Worried and happy. Scared and relieved. His kid was being born! He didn't even look where he was going just rushed out in traffic. Speeding and cutting people off. It was no surprise when he was pulled over.

As the officer came up to the side of his window Dean looked to him. His face was paled, eyes watering with worry. The officer just had to ask him if he was drinking and make him take a sobriety test. When Dean passed all tests he took his ticket and sped off again...only to be pulled over by the same cop and given another ticket. "Could this get any worse?" Dean groaned as he slammed his forehead on the steering wheel. The officer wrote him another ticket, warned him to be careful and went back to his car. Waiting until the cop had passed him and disappeared Dean pulled out and raced to the hospital. The only word evident in his mind was GO!

As the hospital came into view Dean screeched to a halt at the front doors. Parking the Impala he threw open his door and got out. "Sir!" A nurse called to him. "You can't park there. You're car will be towed."

Shutting the door Dean faced her. He just didn't care anymore. "Than tow it!" Rushing past the nurse Dean raced into the hospital. The reception was taking their sweet time. Going through papers and dealing with a few unbelievably stupid people. When Dean had finally made it up to the window the nurse looked fed up with anyone else and gave him the sternest look. "What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"Good to see you too. I need to see Carmen Winchester. Where is she?" Dean's fingers tapped on the desk as he felt his heart pound in his chest. Why was she taking so long!

"Carmen?" The receptionist went looking through her papers...slowly. "Ah...yes Carmen Winchester. She's in the delivery room right now. You're the father I presume?"

"No shit. Where's the delivery room?"

"Down the hall. Should be on the left side." Without a word of thank you Dean took off. His mind was racing. Did he make it? Would he see her being born? Throwing open the doors to the delivery room he froze.

"One more push, Carmen!" The doctor hollared over Carmen's screams.

Dean watched. Pale faced and wide eyes. The fluid splattered on the ground as his daughter was pulled out. "...yikes." With a hand over his mouth he walked over to Carmen's side. His eyes never leaving the mess now on the floor. When he finally looked over to Carmen he smiled. "Hey..." He whispered as he took her hand.

"Dean..." Carmen panted. "It's about time you got here." She grabbed his collar and yanked him closer. "Where were you!"

Dean laughed. "Believe me Carmen. Today has just been a horrible day..." Looking over to the nurse as she brought his daughter over Dean took her into his arms. He looked down to her. Her face all red and squished. She screamed and cried as she twisted in the pink blanket. Dean couldn't believe how adorable she looked. "It's been a horrible day...until now."

XxXxXx

'I loved her first.'

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

'She's all grown up. Moved out, married, planning a family of her own. I can't read her bedtime stories anymore. I can't pretend to be the amazing dad that scared everything away. That protects her all the time. I haven't been that since she started dating Adam.'

XxXxXx

Dean's fork clattered onto his plate. "You have a what?" Dean asked as he looked over to Lyndsey. She stabbed at her macaroni before giving her dad a shrug.

"A date." She repeated before finishing off the mouthful she had mutilated with her fork.

"A date..." Dean repeated the words again. "You're not old enough to date."

"Dad...I'm sixteen." Lyndsey retorted with an eye roll. "I think I can judge that for myself." Standing up she took her empty plate to the sink. "He's picking me up at seven tonight. Trust me daddy, you'll like him. He's in to cars like you and me." Rinsing off her dishes she put the plate in the dishwasher. "Don't forget to call Uncle Sammy when you're done eating." Waltzing upstairs Lyndsey went to go change.

When she was out of ear and eye shot Dean finally picked up his fork. How could this happen? How could he let his little girl just suddenly grow up like that! She was dating guys now. Guys! Sex driven teenagers who were probably eye humping her from moment one. "Lyndsey!" Dean hollared as he got from his seat and walked upstairs to talk to her. As he made it to her room he walked in and forced a smile. "How about...we have a daddy daughter night tonight? Just you and me."

Lyndsey looked back to Dean as she dropped an outfit on the bed. "No dad, how about I go on a date and you let me live my life."

"Or...or..." Dean walked in and took a seat on her bed, purposely sitting on her dress. "...you could never date."

Crossing her arms Lyndsey rose a brow. "Dad...you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"That over protective thing you always did with Uncle Sammy. I know you love me and you worry but I'm a smart girl. I know when things get rough and I have your military tactics memorized to get out of a jam. Now get off my outfit, you're wrinkling it." Pushing on his shoulders until he was leaning to the side she grabbed her clothes from under him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes I trust you it's them I don't..." Dean eyed the outfit she was holding. "You're not wearing that!"

"Why not!" Lyndsey barked as she put her hands on her hips. "I have nice legs, and nice boobs and a nice tummy. Let me flaunt it."

"No! How about..." Dean stood and walked to the closet before pulling out a frumpy summer's dress she had recieved from her grandma. It was an ugly brown colour with ruffles and buttons in all the wrong places.

"Ha ha-no!" Lyndsey snapped as she knocked the dress aside. "I'll look ugly in that."

"No...you'll look reserved." Lyndsey cocked her head to the side thouroughly unamused. "What?"

"Dad...I am going on this date. I will have fun. I'll be home before midnight and yes I am wearing this miniskirt, tank top combo with my sexy little boots. Now...go downstairs and wait patiently for me to come home from my date so we can talk about this like adults." God Dean hated it when she was condescending like that. She was always right too, damn brat! Mumbling an agreement Dean headed down the stairs to wait. He would surely strangle this boy when he met him.

XxXxXx

Chuckling silently to himself Dean rubbed at his tearing eyes. When Adam had showed up at the door Dean interrogated the kid until Lyndsey was ready. He scared the kid something fierce before they left on their date. When Lyndsey showed up an hour later the fight was nearly endless. Neither got to bed till around two am.

"You know...I knew from day one that Adam was going to be the one to take my little girl from me. They just...they clicked y'know. No matter what I did to the kid. Like the time I kicked him out of my house for kissing her. Or the time I banned him from my house when he stood her up. Or the time I chased him out of the house with a hammer for sleeping with her." Dean chuckled. "He always came back and always came back with a better attitude than before. When he propsed I gave up driving him away and accepted the fact he was here to stay." Dean smirked. 'But I loved her first.'

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

'Lyndsey was always a very calm baby. She didn't laugh a lot, didn't smile a lot, didn't cry a lot. I don't think I heard her giggle till she was two.'

XxXxXx

Dean leaned over the Impala as he stared down into the engine. Something had been rattling for the last few days and he was determined to figure it out before he took his wife and daughter on their first road trip. Carmen had some shopping to do and Lyndsey would always seperate from her mother and go straight for the dangerous items. Carmen figured it was best to leave her with daddy. So Lyndsey sat on the garage floor playing with her dolls and tea set as Dean worked on his car.

Sometime during his tinkering Lyndsey had walked up to him and pulled on his shirt. Looking down to her he smiled. She was holding up a plastic donut for Dean. "Thanks kiddo." Dean thumbed the donut. "But I have a better idea." Picking Lyndsey up he set her down on the bench. Going into the fridge the had in the garage he pulled out two sandwhiches Carmen had made for them before she left. Grabbing two juice boxes he returned to Lyndsey's side and unwrapped her PB&J sandwhich. "How about some real food?" Lyndsey took the sandwhich gladly and nearly inhaled it. She had Dean's appetite for sure. Unwrapping his own sandwhich Dean took a bite before going back to work. He noticed Lyndsey leaning forward to peer inside.

Glancing back Dean smiled. "Wanna know what I'm doing Lyndsey?" His daughter nodded. "Well...the car is making a funny noise. So I have to find out what's wrong with it. It's really old so I have to be careful about what I tinker with or I could really screw something up." Dean looked back to Impala. "But I don't have the right tool to get this one bolt off." Dean kicked the Impala's front bumper.

"Ah!" Stumbling back Dean wiped at his face. His fingers covered with oil. "Bitch." He grunted at his car. That was when he heard Lyndsey giggling. Looking to his daughter he found her stifling a laugh behind her PB&J as she stared at the mess on Dean's face. Dean snorted. "I guess...it was kinda funny." Wiping the rest of the oil from his face he went back over to his sandwhich and picked it up. "Y'know...my dad gave me this car when I was sixteen. I love the damn thing despite it's tendencies to piss me off." Dean looked over to Lyndsey and kissed the side of her head. "But I love you more."

"Love you." Lyndsey pointed to Dean. Her sticky fingers pressing to his nose. Dean chuckled.

"Loved you first."

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

'All Lyndset wanted while she was growing up was someone to take care of her. Someone to love her more than a father could. She cried a lot. She was dumped a lot. She had almost given up when she started dating Adam. I promise her nearly every day that she would find someone.'

XxXxXx

It was a warm summer's day. Dean had just spent all day out in the yard taking care of the garden. It was something Carmen had always done before she passed away, Lyndsey couldn't have been any older than four, so he wanted to keep it as beautiful as she did. He was taking a break from the heat and the work. Lyndsey had gone out with her boyfriend. In fact it had been her first boyfriend. Some kid named Jason. He seemed nice enough but then again they always put on a show in front of the dad.

The front door slammed loud enough for the house to rattle. Peeking around the kitchen wall Dean caught a glimpse of Lyndsey bolting upstairs. Sobs following her. "Lyndsey?" Setting his glass of water down Dean chased after his daughter. He followed her to her room where he found her clutching her pillow. She was crying. "Lyndsey?" Dean walked over to her and took a seat beside her. One hand going to her back. "What's wrong?"

With her face still in the pillow she let out another sob. "Jason...that fucking prick...he broke up with me for some slut at school." Lifting her head she looked to her father. Tears streaking down her face. "He blantly said that I wasn't hot enough and walked off with Cassie!"

Dean was stumped for words. He wanted to console his daughter but crying women were never his strong point. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her close. Running a hand up and down her back he spoke quietly. "Listen to me Lynsdey. You're fourteen. You're young, you're smart and you can do without boys. Dating isn't the most important thing and you shouldn't let it be. Jason is going to get what's coming to him. By the time your my age your going to have two great kids, a husband who can outshine your father and a life you've always wanted while Jason will be fat, ugly and living in the shittiest apartment in town." Kissing the side of her head Dean closed his eyes. He hated when his little girl cried. "I promise you Lyndsey. I promise you will find someone that will make your heart skip each and everytime he takes your hand." Dean moved back to look to Lyndsey's face. "And chances are I'm going to hate him for taking you from me."

Lyndsey sniffed. "Dad you hate all my guy friends."

"I know...but I'll really hate this one." Smiling he brushed her hair from her face. "Better?"

"A little." Lyndsey sniffed again. "Thanks daddy. I love you."

"I loved you frist."

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you_

As the music began to die down Dean could heard the next song start to play. A personal favourite of Lyndsey's for the daddy daughter dance. As he cut in to dance with his daughter he held his tongue. He could tell she knew what he wanted to say. Smiling up at her father Lyndsey gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know daddy. You loved me first."

_I loved her first_

* * *

I heard this song at my sister's wedding and just fell in love with it. I have a high respect for my dad and the song inspired me to write a story about Dean and his daughter. Though it plays away from the actually storyline I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. Thanks in advanced to all who read and reviewed. Muchly appreciated!


End file.
